Where would I find another you?
by sarah1228
Summary: "Despite the obstacles before them, despite their age differences, Kevin and Tess confess and consummate their love." Kevin/Tess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters are not. Takes place the last time we see these two characters at the end of Tiny Machines. And thanks so much to JeffC FTW for betaing this story.**

 **I wanted to do this story since there where only a few Kevin/Tess stories 2 here and 5 on Archive of our Own and only 1 of them M rated. The age difference of the characters didn't bother me while watching The 4400, plus the chemistry between Jeffrey Combs and Summer Glau was so wonderful and basically there from the start, I don't know why there isn't more stories of these two.**

"How do I know that you will?" Tess Doerner quietly asked the man in front of her, afraid of the answer.

"How could I not? Where would I find another you?" Kevin Burkhoff whispered back, meaning every word. Gently placing his hand on her cheek, both smiling lovingly at each other. Touching forehead to forehead, eyes closed enjoying the moment between them.

While in the moment, Tess realized that the hand Kevin was using was the same hand she made him burn the day at the diner during her "sweet sixteen". Though his regeneration powers healed him quickly, she also realized she never fully apologized for it. Raising her hand on top of his and with tears starting behind her closed eyes, placed the most gentle and tender kiss on his palm and with the kiss, a few tears fell from her closed eyes.

Feeling her lips on his palm, Kevin opened his eyes shocked to see tears upon Tess's cheek, but realizing what caused the tears. Knowing she still felt guilty about burning his hand. Leaning in to catch the tears with his lips. "It's okay," he said softly.

Kevin saying that almost made Tess burst out crying, the way he was basically forgiven and forgotten. Tess wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his next and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Tess mumbled something into his neck which he didn't quite catch. "What did you say?" he asked.

Tess pulled away from his neck, looking deeply into his eyes. "I said I love you."

Kevin's brows shot up with her confession.

Pulling back even more placing her hand his cheek, caressing it, she told him flat out. "And nothing you say is going to make me leave you and you're not leaving me; we're in this together."

Still reeling from the three little words she said, words he hasn't heard anybody, including his wife from long ago say to him, he nodded at her admission, looking up at her with tears in his eyes, a few falling.

Tess gasped at his eyes, placing her other hand on his cheek, her thumbs gently wiping the tears away. "What is it, did I say something wrong?" she asked, cautiously.

Kevin let out a shaky laugh, shaking his head. Looking up to the worried look on Tess's face. "No, it's just been a very long time since I've heard those words said to me." Foreheads touching, hands caressing each others faces, he whispered back. "I love you too."

They looked at each other with so much tenderness and love, not really believing what they've finally admitted to one another. "We're right for each other, regardless of what anyone says or thinks!" Tess declared.

"You think it's that simple?" asked Kevin, not wanting to bring up the age difference between them, though it did seem to bother him a bit.

"Of course it is," Tess said, smiling brightly at Kevin, who returned the smile.

They started at each other, not really knowing what to do next. After a few seconds, Tess leaned in, closing her eyes and placing a very tender kiss on Kevin's lips.

Both feeling a very deep, consuming warmth run through out their bodies during the kiss. Not wanting the kiss to end, Tess tilted her head a little, slightly parting her lips, breathing in the taste of his skin. Darting out her tongue to taste more of him, shocking both Kevin and herself with this action, but neither stopping.

Kevin opened his mouth, letting her tongue inside to meet his. Moaning, Tess brought her hands up to grasp his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer to him, running his hands up and down her back, continuing to kiss, very passionately.

They continued like this until they were both our of breath. Tess pulled back, placing her hands on his shoulders and her forehead on his again. Breathing heavily and smiling.

"That's what my sister was talking about," she said.

"What?" Kevin asked, looking confused by that statement.

"That's what my sister told me, you know back when..." She blushed a little bit. Thinking back on her relationship with Bobby, before she became sick. "She told me about the fireworks I would feel behind my eyes. I didn't believe her because it never happened before, until now," she confessed.

Now, it was Kevin's turn to blush; he had felt them, too, for the first time in a long time and he wanted more; he just was wasn't sure how to go about it. And Tess was thinking the same thing.

It had been over four weeks since Kevin and Tess declared their love and desire for one another. They didn't push each other to go any further then they had, which was a few heavy make-out sessions, on top of their clothes. Thought secretly, Tess wanted more; she just didn't know how to voice it.

Two of the reasons they didn't go any further was that Kevin hadn't been with anyone in a very long time and the most important reason, Tess was still a virgin.

Though her mother gave her "the talk" when she was fifteen, Tess wished sometimes she had someone to talk to at the center about the subject. In the end, Tess decided to wing it; she'd learn on her own with Kevin. Hopefully soon, she thought. She also thought it was funny that she was the one getting antsy to make love to Kevin.

Two night later, she took the initiative to start things. They were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie when Tess decided to break the ice. Kevin had his arm around her shoulder, bringing her in closer to his body and Tess started nuzzling into his side, gently kissing his neck.

Her hand slowly made it's way to his chest, feeling how softly muscled it was, enjoying being this close to Kevin. Tess lifted her head off his shoulder, turning his head towards her and kissed him very deeply, her tongue tracing Kevin's lips until he opened his mouth to let her tongue meet his.

The kiss went on for several minutes, then Tess put her hand on Kevin's face to gently stop the kiss. "Kevin," she whispered.

"Yes?' he responded. Their eyes locked and Kevin noticed that Tess looked a little shy and nervous.

"I want to make love with you tonight," she confessed.

Kevin looked at Tess in shock, he knew this night was coming and he'd secretly hoped it would come. "Are you sure about this Tess? It's a big step for us," he asked.

Tess placed her forehead upon his, a moment between them that grew between them from what happened at the diner and said, "I am more sure about this then I have been about anything in my life. I love you and want you so much, Kevin."

Kevin gave a small smile and nodded, not trusting his voice. Looking at Tess with so much love and desire, he'd wanted to be with her for so long.

Tess got up from the couch first, extending her hand to Kevin, who took it and stood up beside her. Their fingers intertwined and Tess led them to the bedroom they shared. Kevin could feel that Tess was nervous despite her confidence earlier and to tell the truth, he was, too.

Tess felt Kevin's nervousness, too, and smiled at that. They entered their bedroom and they didn't need candles and rose to make the night special; they already were that. But the minute they entered the room, her nervousness hit her at full force and she started to tremble.

Kevin saw her shake, he wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to calm her and said. "Tess, we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No, it's just I didn't expect to be this nervous," she said, while trying to calm herself. Tess kissed Kevin very gently, running her hands up his shirt and started to undo the buttons, letting Kevin know no matter how scared she was, they were going to make love for the first time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again thanks to JeffC FTW for betaing the story :) The film quote in italic is from the 1994 film The Crow  
**

Even with shaking fingers, Tess continued to unbutton Kevin's shirt, revealing his lightly muscled chest and when she finished, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and slowly moved it down his shoulders while placing soft kisses on his shoulders and chest. Moving her hands from his waist up his chest, her fingers lightly tracing his nipples, making them hard.

Kevin gasped at the action and moved his hands to the waistband of her pants, pulling her blouse out of her pants. Tess raised her arm over her head, nodding at Kevin. He slowly removed her shirt, dropping it on the floor and then he pulled her to him, holding each other close. Kevin placed small gentle kisses on her skin while his trembling hands went to her bra straps and slowly pulled them down.

Tess shuddered, feeling Kevin pulling her bra straps down; she laid her head on his collarbone, breathing in his scent and trying to calm herself. Kevin reached behind Tess to undo her bra, fumbling a bit, making Tess giggle and relax. He stepped back as Tess held her bra to her chest, taking some deep calming breaths, looking into Kevin's soulful eyes, she let the bra fall, very nervously since this is the first time a man has seen her naked chest. Neither moved or said anything for awhile, they just started at each other, lovingly.

Kevin let his eyes roam over her upper body, over her small but firm and beautiful breasts, her flat stomach and back up to her lovely face, both of them smiling.

Tess reached for Kevin's hand and guided it to her breasts. His breath caught in his throat as he tenderly touched her breasts, feeling the warm, soft flesh under his palm. Bringing his other hand up to touch the other one, causing the reaction Kevin was hoping for, her eyes closed as she moaned, feeling his warm, gentle hands on her body. Tess's hands came up upon his, not wanting him to let go. His thumbs flicked across her nipple, hardening under his touch. "Oh Kevin," she moaned, loving the feel of his hands.

Tess felt herself becoming wet with anticipation with what was to happen between them. Her hand went to his neck, bringing him to her waiting mouth. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck, while his hands left her breasts and made their way to her waist. Both loving the feel of their skin rubbing against each other.

The kiss became more passionate with every minute as both their hands started to do some exploring, Kevin's back to her breasts and Tess's hands explored his chest, shoulders, back and hips, both shivering under each other's touch.

Tess's hand went from his hips, moving further down caressing the bugle in Kevin's pants. Kevin gasped and moaned, feeling Tess rub him through his pants, resting his forehead on her shoulder, giving Tess the chance to lick, suck and kiss his neck as she started to pull him towards the bed.

Kevin stopped her. "Wait a minute," he said. Tess pouted but stopped when Kevin's hand went to the snap on her pants. Kevin looked at Tess to see if she was having second thoughts, but Tess just smiled at him, nodding at him to continue.

Kevin smiled back, leaning in placing a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. He undid the snap, then lowered the zipper and then Kevin slowly started to pull down her pants, moving down with them, he started kissing her body on the way down.

He loved kissing her body, he kept going until her pants were at her ankles. Tess stepped out of her pants, leaving her in a pair of soft blue panties and Kevin started placing light kisses all love her stomach. Tess ran her hands through his hair, holding his head in place for awhile longer. Kevin made his way back up, stopping to kiss and suck on each breasts, almost making Tess fall into his arms.

Kevin's face came up to hers, giving her a kiss that was filled with so much love and passion. Both their hands went to the waistband of his pants and starting undoing them until Kevin took over, pulling them down and off, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Tess got some courage to touch the bulge in his boxers, rubbing gently and Kevin started to stroke her through her panties. Tess moaned into Kevin's mouth the moment he did that.

Without either of them realizing it, they'd made their way to the edge of the bed, both falling on it with Kevin on top of Tess. Shocked with what happened, Tess couldn't help herself and started laughing, Kevin joined in laying his forehead on hers.

Having a minute to catch they're breath, Tess's hands moved down Kevin's body to his shorts and started to pull them down.

Kevin stopped her and looked into her eyes, his eyes asking the silent question. Biting her lip and nodding yes, Kevin stood up from the bed. Tess loved what she saw, his chest was mildly covered with a soft patch of dark hair and a darker trail just below his navel, disappearing down into the waistband of his boxers. Then Kevin slowly pulled down his boxers, leaving himself naked in front of her, his eyes looking everywhere but her.

This was the first time that Tess had ever seen a naked man before and she was happy it was Kevin, who she noticed was adverting his eyes. She smiled at the cute shyness Kevin still had. "Look at me Kevin," she said. He looked at her in time to see her lift her hips and remove her panties, leaving her as bare as he was.

Their eyes roamed over each others bodies, Tess extended her hand to Kevin, who took it and wasn't sure if the trembling was from her or him. She pulled him towards the bed, motioning him to lay down beside her.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, bringing her close to him and then lowered his mouth to hers. It was a slow, passionate kiss which became more and more passionate as it progressed. Tess moved her hand down his chest, passing his stomach, caressing his happy trail before going lower to take ahold of his hardness, gently stroking him experimentally back and forth.

Kevin's hand started to head down too, cupping one of her breasts, feeling its firm roundness in his hand. His fingers making lazy circles around her raised nipples, which kept getting harder with each moment.

Tess's placed her hand on top of Kevin's, moving it to where she wanted it the most. Their lips left each others to watch their faces just as Kevin's fingers touched her wet opening. Tess shuddered and brought her hands up to grasp his shoulders, as his fingers also touched her sensitive nub. He couldn't believe how wet and responsive she was to him, moving her hips towards him and moaning.

Tess raised a shaky hand to Kevin's cheek, running her thumb in slow, lazy circles. "Kevin…can we?" Tess tired to ask, her nerves started getting the best of her, but she wasn't gonna let it stop this; her want and desire for Kevin was so strong.

"Are you sure Tess?' he asked, while his want and desire for her was just as strong. He was afraid of hurting her." "Yes." Her voice sounding small. "To tell you the truth, I'm little scared." Tess looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. "But not enough to stop, I want this so much and I want it with you, Kevin," she said. Kevin smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

He positioned himself between her legs, finding the entrance of her slicked opening. Tess grabbed onto Kevin's forearms and Kevin looked deeply into her big brown eyes as he cautiously pushed himself inside her. She gasped and was watching him with a mixture of awe and love.

Kevin started to gently stroke in and out of her going a little deeper each time; she felt indescribably warm and tight. When he reached her hymen, he stopped. Kevin looked down at Tess with so much love and worry, very scared he was gonna hurt her. Tess nodded, lifting her head up to kiss him. "I love you and trust you, Kevin," she said, her eyes becoming wet. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

He didn't withdraw and slam into her like most guys did; he took a deep breath and pushed another inch in her, moving past her barrier. Tess whimpered the moment Kevin pushed past her barrier, and let out a small cry as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her fingers pushing into his back. "I'm sorry," he tried to apologize.

Tess shock her head. "It hurt a bit, but I'm okay. It's a very different sensation but it's not a painful one. Please don't stop, Kevin," she pleaded and he didn't stop. She wrapped her legs around his hips to bring him in closer.

The bliss between them was more then anything she dreamed of; while she did feel pain, it's nothing to what she'd been told about. Kevin was being so gentle and tender with her. She moaned into his ear. "Please, faster, Kevin." He pumped his hips faster like she asked but not harder. Meeting each other stroke for stroke, enjoying the feel of each other, their desire-filled moans filled the room. Her cries getting louder with each thrust and finally calling out his name as she came for the first time in her life, Kevin followed with her, his cream emptying into Tess.

They laid there, catching their breath. Both of them felt him soften inside her and slip out of her. She moaned, feeling the loss of him from between her legs. Kevin layed his head between her breasts, listening her heartbeat; she began running her fingers through his damp hair.

Tess sighed into content as her newly ravished body savored the feel of Kevin's body on top of hers after their first time making love. She had been a virgin before this night, Kevin had been her first and that made tonight even more special then it already was. And while Kevin wasn't a virgin, he was a pure and innocent as she was with that adorably cute shyness he still has.

Tess whispered into his ear. "That was amazing; you were amazing."

Kevin raised his head from her breasts and smiled. "You were amazing, too." They placed gentle kisses on each other's lips, Kevin rolled off her bringing her with him, laying on his back with her cuddling into his side with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, both very content with what happened between them, which they both knew was a long time coming.

Before she dosed off in Kevin's arms, Tess thought about a quote from a dark comic book film they'd watched recently that she thought fit her and Kevin very well

 _"But now I know, that sometimes if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart."_

Despite the age difference and the obstacles before them, that's how Tess felt about Kevin, that their love is real and nothing can keep them apart. And like they'd confessed to each other just a short time ago…

Where would I find another you?


End file.
